Morality
by kasplosion
Summary: In a time where ladies are not allowed swords, a kingdom begins to fall. The best of the best are on their way to protect the Royal Family - just after they're fitted into their dresses and armor. / AU challenge by broken-once-again
1. Prologue

a/n: I saw broken-once-again's challenge and decided to accept it!

The challenge: Write a 100 word fic for each of the nine words broken-once-again picked.

So, I took each of her prompt-word-thingys and used them as inspiration for a chapter in a story I came up with.

disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, Gallagher Girls is not mine.

Morality  
Prologue  
Prompt - Code

The Social Code—it keeps the world in order, but most of the time it just sucks.

Farmers grow crops—their wives sit inside and knit.

Kings rule the kingdom—queens, not so much.

Princesses stay within the safe walls of the castles—knights go out and slash swords.

It's all a bunch of sexist horse excrement!

Even female _bodyguards_ are underestimated. We're perfectly capable of fighting, but do the instructors assign us as knights? No. We are to protect the princess from the inside.

It's just as important as hand-to-hand combat, but girls want some of the action too.

- - -

a/n: Please review and tell me what you think! I'll be updating in the near-ish future, so story alert too! (=


	2. Chapter One

a/n: Thanks to those of you who reviewed! You guys are the best! :D To those of you who didn't, it's okay, I don't bite, review away! :D!

disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, Gallagher Girls is not mine.

Morality  
Chapter One  
Prompt - Storm

Princess Macey watched from her window as the knights practiced swordplay in the rain. "I wanna run out there," she sighed.

"It's chilly outside, Princess," Elizabeth pointed out.

"It's warmer inside," Rebecca added.

"It's _boring_."

The pitter-patter of the rain seemed to prove the princess's point.

"Would you like to visit the musicians?" Cameron inquired.

"I'd like to go outside."

"We can get the educators," Elizabeth offered.

"No!"

Rebecca peered outside. "The rain's stopped. Should we visit the knights?"

"_Great_ idea!" Macey shoved her dress out of her way and marched out, her fellow "princesses from neighboring kingdoms" behind her.


	3. Chapter Two

Morality  
Chapter Two  
Prompt - Poetry

"Ladies," Sir Zachary greeted as the princesses entered the stables.

"Good afternoon," Macey replied. Her and her friends curtsied and the knights bowed low.

"You gals look ravishing," Grant noted.

"You look rather dashing yourself," Rebecca countered.

Grant flashed his pearly whites.

Macey turned on Zachary. "Have you always been so impressive with your sword?" She fluttered her lashes.

"I like to think so," he winked.

"We three trained for years," Jonas added. "We could only hope to be so able to protect princesses just as you four."

"You are doing a fine job," Elizabeth said, her cheeks rosy red.

\ * / \ * / \ * /

a/n: Nice ending with the rhyme, right? Totally ties in with the poetry prompt, huh? :D Review pleeease! (=


	4. Chapter Three

Morality  
Chapter Three  
Prompt - Permanent

It may have been pitch black all around the realm, but there were six pairs of eyes alert as ever. Three princesses and knights huddled around His Majesty.

"Ladies, gentlemen," he nodded.

They bowed respectfully.

"As you know," the King proceeded, "the path to peace in the kingdom is rigorous. A group of rebels has invaded the castle grounds. They are camped out just over the moat. You"—he looked at the knights—"are going to infiltrate their base and fight. "You"—he turned to the princesses—"are going to protect my daughter here."

A proposal it definitely was not.


	5. Chapter Four

Morality  
Chapter Four  
Prompt - Jealous

Cameron and Rebeccawaited outside Princess Macey's quarters as she finished up her lesson with Elizabeth.

Rebecca grumbled a curse no princess would ever say. "Look at them!" she exclaimed, pointing outside the window where Sirs Zachary, Grant, and Jonas were sneaking past the invaders' defenses. "They have all the fun."

A scream erupted from inside the princess's room.

Cameron burst through the door closely followed by Rebecca. They expected someone holding the princess by her neck, only to find Macey disgruntled and Elizabeth dabbing her dress.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked.

"I spilled ink all over my dress!" Macey cried.


	6. Chapter Five

Morality  
Chapter Five  
Prompt - Magenta

Chances were, the rebels managed to get in with luck; they had no chance against trained guards like Zachary, Grant, and Jonas. The plan: Run them out from the inside.

"This will be a piece of cake," Grant whispered.

"The statistics _are_ in our favor," Jonas agreed.

"Rule number one, boys," Zachary reminded. "_Never underestimate anyone_."

Grant scoffed. "Pessimism is not a friendly quality, Zachary."

They turned a dark corner and a sword was on Grant's nose.

"Ignorance is a disadvantageous one, Sir Grant," an ominous voice taunted.

In a matter of seconds, swords were drawn and blood was shed.

- - -

a/n: The first thing that popped into my head after reading magenta: blood. ... I just realized... that's kinda dark... xD


	7. Chapter Six

Morality  
Chapter Six  
Prompt - Note

One second, the four princesses were discussing embroidery, the next second, numerous knights filed into the room, the Queen ran to her daughter in despair, and the King marched in solemnly.

"Oh, Macey," the Queen cried, cradling the princess excessively.

The remaining princesses came to their feet.

The King pulled back the curtains to reveal a knight's helmet hanging on top of the rebels' flagpole.

Cameron, Rebecca, and Elizabeth looked at each other apprehensively; if Zachary, Grant, and Jonas, the best of the best aside from themselves, were captured, that meant the rebels were trained extremely well.

"We're going in."

- - -

a/n: Sorry I didn't update for awhile, my mind was in other places. n-n Two more chapters and this little story is over. o:


	8. Chapter Seven

Morality  
Chapter Seven  
Prompt - Look

Cameron, Rebecca, and Elizabeth bolted into the rebels' camp, armed and ready. Before they turned a corner, they were outnumbered.

A clear voice rang in their ears, "There really is no hope for the kingdom if the King has sent _ladies_ as reinforcement."

Three swords were drawn.

"Do not spare them," the voice ordered and more than a dozen points were coming at the ladies.

Cameron plunged, Rebecca swung, Elizabeth dodged. It was a flurry of silver on the castle's clear grounds, where spectators witnessed the entire affair—including Princess Macey, who raised a hand to her mouth in disbelief.

- - -

a/n: The Look-Prompt comes in as like "omg, look, those girls can _fight_?"

I really should be at least half way done with my summer homework, but I'm not even close (T-T), so I should be doing that. Yeah. I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you everyone for reading, (:


End file.
